Finding A Miracle
by Hyper Star Girl
Summary: One day while Tomoyo was walking home she hears a strange noise in a dumpster. She looks inside to find a baby laying in there. She takes it home and makes a deal with her mom that she can take of the baby in a month, meanwhile falling in love. !FINISHED!
1. Finding

Finding A Miracle

  


Author's Notes: Konichiwa! This is my first CCS fanfic, so, please, don't flame me!!! I came up with this story while we were looking at ultrasounds of babies in Science and I was bored, so I thank Science for this story!

  


Disclaimers:

I don't own anything dealing with CCS except this story. Please don't sue me!

  


  


Chapter 1: Finding Her

  


_It was the same routine from day in to day out. Always the same. Go to school, get A's, walk home, do homework, wait for her mother to come home, watch tv, then fall asleep. It was a never ending cycle. Nothing ever changed. But one day, A special discovery changed it, in a good way......_

  


14-year-old Tomoyo Daidouji walked into her first period class and sat in her assigned seat. It was tn minutes until class started, but she liked being early. Then she head a noise come from the back of the room, more like a "Bang". She smiled as she saw her best friend, Sakura Kinomoto and her boyfriend Li Syaoran at the door, both panting.

"Well..... at least....... I make you........ earlier..... Than..... Usual......" Syaoran panted.

Sakura hit him. "Shut.... Up....." Sakura walked over to Tomoyo and smiled at her. "Ohayo Tomoyo-chan."

"Ohayo Sakura-chan."

"Hey! Did you hear who's back! He arrived yesterday!"

"Who?"

"Eriol-kun!"

"Hirigazawa?" Syaoran asked from his seat, who was, ironically, behind Sakura's. "You don't think...."

"No, he came back suddenly, nothing dealing with the cards or anything!"

"Did I hear my name?" The three friends turned around to see a boy with bluish black hair and blue eyes that were hidden behind his thin framed glasses in the doorway.

"Ohayo!" Tomoyo and Sakura said in unison, smiling, while syaoran said it grumpily.

"Ohayo...." He walked over. "Sakura-chan." He bowed. He turned to Tomoyo. "Daidouji-san...." He bowed to her. "I believe I am assigned to sitting behind you."

"Oh.... really? That's great." She smile at him. Eriol sat behind Tomoyo as soon as the bell rang, and the day droned on...... And on...... And on.....

  


Finally, school let out. The halls were filled with determined students to start their spring break as soon as possible. Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran were walking home, Syaoran with his arms around her shoulder, whispering in her ear and kissing her cheek and neck all the while Sakura just giggled. Tomoyo would laugh as she had her camcorder permanently attached to her hand. Then came their part where Sakura and Syaoran would go one way and Tomoyo another. Tomoyo sighed, then said their good-byes. Tomoyo was walking down the street close to her home, when she heard a little noise come from a near by trash can. She moved towards it, curious. She took the lid off to find something she'd never expect.

"Oh my god....." Tomoyo put a hand over her mouth as she saw the sight in front of her. Inside the trash can was a small, new born baby fidgeting in the trash can. She put her hands underneath the baby's back and held it the way a baby was supposed to be held. "Hey.... Hey there...." She felt sorry for it. It was abbandoned. It was innocent. It had done nothing wrong. And it didn't deserve to die. "Do you want to come home with me? I'm sure you do....."

  


Tomoyo walked through her front door. "Grandmama!!!" She began gently running up the stairs of her house. "Grandmama! Where are you?!"

"I'm up here darling, in my room."

"Grandmama..... Look at what I found...." Tomoyo showed her grandmother the little person wrapped in her arms as soon as she entered her grandmother's room.

"Oh my....."

"Where are my old baby things?"

"They should be in the attic in a box. I'll call the maids to look for you."

"Thank you grandmama." Tomoyo looked in her wallet. "I'll be back, I'm going to go get some things she may need....."

Tomoyo left her house and began walking down the street to the nearest drug store, when she bumped into someone. 

"Gomen!" She bowed and bowed and bowed, until the person put his fingers beneath her chin to look at her.

"Daidouji-san, it is queit all right...." Eriol smiled. "Where are you off to?"

"The drug store...." Tomoyo said, then mentally hit herself. She should keep this whole baby thing a secret.

"Oh, I'll walk you...."

"Oh, no, that is-"

"It isn't too much trouble, Daidouji-san." Eriol cut her off. Tomoyo smiled and began walking with him. "So...."

"So...."

"What have you been up to these past years Daidouji-san?"

"Why do you keep on calling me Hirrigazawa? We know very deep secrets of each other's we should be able to call each other formally."

"I will call you Tomoyo if you call me Eriol."

"Ok.... Eriol." Tomoyo shook Eriol's hand as a deal, as a small spark happened between them. They just stood still, their hands still in place, staring. Finally they pulled away.

"Anyway, Tomoyo, what have you been up to?"

"Planning Sakura and Syaoran's wedding...... Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho.....!"

Eriol sweatdropped. "And let me guess..... Secretly record their dates?"

"Yes, yes, yes, I haven't changed a bit."

"No, you haven't...." Eriol smiled, but then stopped when he realized they were at the drug store. What are you here for anyway?" 

"Oh.... Um..... Eh, stuff......"

"Well, I guess our stroll is over." Eriol took her hand and kissed it. Tomoyo blushed. "Until we meet again."

"Yes...." Tomoyo nodded, and still blushing. "See you later Eriol...."

Tomoyo went into the drug store and bought the things the baby would need. Diapers, food, formula, clothes, etc. She hurried home and ran upstairs to see her grandmother, and mother.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Exclaimed Sonomi as she pointed to the baby enclosed in her grandmother's arms.

"I found her in the dumpster! What did you expect me to do? Leave her there?!"

"She could have a deadly disease that could spread! She-"

"She's not a dog or an animal mother! She's a baby who was abandoned for no reason, so I brought her hom, and once again she is wanted to go right back to the dumpster! Well, I won't let that happen! I will take care of her!"

"Tomoyo! You're only fourteen! How the hell are you going to take care of a baby!?"

"I have grandmama that mostly likely would surely help me like she helped you! Don't tell me that if you would have found me in a dumpster and brought me home, only to be told to through me away by grandmama, I doubt it! I'm not going to give her up! I can give her everything she wants!"

Tomoyo stormed out of the room and went straight to hers, that already had her old baby things set up in it. She smiled a bit and walked out onto her balcony. A couple of minutes later her mother stepped beside her, a cigarette lit.

"I'll give you a month. If you can prove that you can take care of her, we'll add her to our family."

"It's a deal."

  


AN: So..... A S+S moment, E+T moment..... And a touching moment. Please review!


	2. Easter party

Finding a Miracle

  


AN: It's back, thank you for reading! I'd like to thank: 

  


Dana Daidouji

Cremated Hamburgers

Kazeshi

  


for reviewing my story!!! Well, on with it!

  


Chapter 2: Meet Momo

  


_"Of all the rights of women, the greatest is to be a mother."_

_- Lin Yutang_

  


Tomoyo smiled at her mother as they shook hands on making the deal. Her grandmother walked through the doors, the baby girl still tucked tenderly in her arms.

"Have we come to an arrangement?"

"Yes, we have...." Sonomi answered, smiling at her daughter. "Our dear Tomoyo is going to take care of this baby girl for one month, and if she can prove that she can take care of it in that time, the baby shall be a new addition to the family."

"Oh it will be lovely to have another baby in the house!" Exclaimed her grandmother. "She's just so kawaii!!!"

Sonomi smiled. "So, what are you going to name her, she needs a name."

Tomoyo walked over to her grandmother and took the little bundle in her arms. She took a little look at the little girl. She had blue eyes with purple and gray freckles in them. Her hair was a very light brown, kind of like the brown on a peach.....

"Momo."

"Peach blossom?" Sonomi and her grandmother asked.

"Yes, her hair is like the brown on a peach.... It fits her."

Sonomi walked over to Tomoyo and looked at the baby bundled in her arms. Sonomi paused for a while, then smiled. "Momo it is."

  


Tomoyo woke up for the fifth time that night, but this time was from her alarm clock. She tiredly but quickly shut it off, then walked over to the little bassinet next to her window and smiled at the adorable little baby girl sleeping in there. She got out her video camera and quietly began recording the little girl, but eventually had to top. She had to start to get everything ready for the Sakura's Easter party. She argued with herself whether or not to tell her friends about Momo, but she decided against it. She could just see it now, all of her friends freaking out over the fact that Tomoyo was acting motherly to a child at such a young age.... No. She didn't want that to happen. But she felt so bad that she'd have to leave Momo with her grandmother every time she left the house, although her grandmother said it was fine.

She was brushing her hair when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Tomoyo! Are you coming today?!"

"Yes.... I just need to get some things before I head over."

"Oooooahuh." Tomoyo froze.

"What was that Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo looked over at the bassinet to see Momo's legs moving up and down playfully and giggling. "Um.... The tv....?"

"Oh, ok, see you soon."

"Ok, bye." Tomoyo hanged up then walked over to the bassinet where Momo was kicking playfully. "Hey you...." Tomoyo went and picked Momo up. "How's my girl? How's my girl?" Tomoyo sighed as Momo kept on giggling. She had to go downstairs and have her grandmother watch her. She knocked on her grandmother's door.

"Come in."

Tomoyo opened the door. "Hi grandma, could you watch Momo for a-"

"I'd be happy to!" exclaimed her grandma as she walked to her and took Momo in her arms.

"Thank you."

"No problem..." 

Her grandmother smiled at her as Tomoyo closed her door and walked out the front door. She walked down to the closest drug store again, this time to get some easter things. And who would you guess was there? Yep, you guessed it.

"Ohayo Tomoyo."

Tomoyo shrieked and jumped. She turned around to meet a pair of blue eyes. She smiled. "Ohayo Eriol."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Oh, it's quite all right."

"Are you headed to Sakura-chan's party?"

"Yes."

"I'll walk with you."

"Ok, just let me buy this...." Tomoyo showed him the pink bunny stuffed animal. "I couldn't resist, I think she'd like it...."

Eriol smiled. "You still love her, don't you?"

"No, not like that anymore...." Tomoyo said. "I got over that."

"That's good."

They went to the register and paid for the stuffed animal for Sakura. They began walking to Sakura's house, getting along a lot better and getting to know new things......

"Yes, I realized that Kaho wasn't the one for me, and luckily, she felt the same, so we ended it, and that's why I came back, to start all over again."

Tomoyo smiled at him. _"What is this I am feeling?"_

Eriol stopped. "Well, we're here." He turned to her and stuck out his arm. "Shall we?"

She wrapped her arms around his as a link. "We shall."

They walked up to Sakura's doorway and knocked. Sakura opened the door and smiled. "Tomoyo! Eriol! You're here! Come on in the back!" 

Sakura led Eriol and Tomoyo, their arms not linked any longer, into the backyard. Eriol saw Syaoran and Takashi in the back and grinned evilly, walking over to them. Tomoyo and Sakura went to the soda bar and Sakura poured them drinks, Tomoyo a sprite and herself a coke. Sakura passed Tomoyo's drink to her, then they both took a sip of their drink.

"Oh! I got this for you!"

Sakura took the bag and looked inside. Her eyes went wide. "Oh thank you Tomoyo!!!!"

Tomoyo smiled. "Happy Easter, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo felt like she was being watched. She looked over to see Eriol staring at her. She smiled and waved. He smiled and waved back.

"There seems to be something going on......" Sakura said teasingly to Tomoyo.

"Wh-wh-what do you mean?" Tomoyo asked.

"You two at the front door with arms linked, him staring at you, walking here together, are you two dating?"

"No..."

"Do you like him?"

"..."

"You do!"

"Say it louder, I don't think he heard you."

"Hoe?!" Sakura exclaimed as Syaoran wrapped his arms around her.

"Kawaii!!!!" Tomoyo pulled out her video camera and began recording. "Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho!!!"

"Tomoyo-chan!"

And the party went on. By the end of the day, almost everyone was gone, with only Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Well, I better get going." Tomoyo stood up.

"I'll walk you home." Eriol stood up after.

"No, it's ok....."

"I want to make sure nothing happens to you, it's pretty dark."

"Well, all right."

"Bye Tomoyo! Bye Eriol!" Sakura waved to Eriol and Tomoyo who were leaving.

"Bye!" They both replied, then walked out the door.

They both walked home talking a bit more, but in the end they became silent. Eventually they reached the gate of Tomoyo's house. They both paused at the front and faced each other. 

"Well, thank you for walking me home.... Bye." She kissed his cheek and began walking inside, semi-blushing, when she was stopped by Eriol grabbing her wrist.

"Tomoyo..... Um, will you.... Um, go out on a date with me?"

"Oh..... Um, I don't know...."

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, forget about it."

"No! Um.... Yes, I'll go out on a date with you."

"You will?"

"Yes..."

"Ok.... How's Friday?"

"Sure."

"Ok.... Um, I'll..... Call you later."

"Ok." 

Eriol leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye."

"Bye...." 

Eriol began walking away with a grin. Tomoyo walked up to her doorway, doing a little dance, then walked into her house, with the same grin as Eriol. 


	3. Friday Night

Finding a Miracle

  


Chapter 3: Friday night

  


_"Love even teaches asses how to dance."_

_~ French proverb_

  


"No....... No....... Defiantly no...... Bingo!" 

  


Tomoyo said while throwing numerous clothes to one side of the room, looking for the perfect outfit to wear. She finally spotted it. It was a knee high lavender dress with numerous purple flowers on sheer material sewn onto the dress, and was spaghetti strapped, with a beige sweater to go with it. She put it on, then put her shoulder length hair into a ponytail, letting the curls spill down her neck. She put some pink lip gloss on, and some eyeliner. At 6:00 the doorbell rang. Tomoyo felt her heart rise as she heard it. One of her body guards answered her door and began checking Eriol while Tomoyo took the baby to her grandmother for the.... what, 4 time that week, but her grandmother was still okay with it. Tomoyo then headed downstairs to see Eriol's face completely white with a tinge of pink while the body guards were checking his "manly areas"...... You can never be too sure.....

  


"Ready to go?"

"Yea!" Eriol said in a squeak.

Tomoyo giggled. "Okay, let's go, where are we going?"

"Somewhere nice." Eriol answered, still in a squeak.

"Ok." They began walking when Eriol tried to secretly grab her hand, and when he did, Tomoyo looked at him. "You sneaky devil..."

  


Once again, since they're not yet old enough to drive, they walked down to Cherry Wood Drive when Tomoyo saw it. Cherry Wood Restaurant. (AN: I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to name it.) It had just opened, and was the most expensive restaurant in Tomoeda. She gasped, and Eriol smirked at her.

  


"What? Where you expecting 'McDonalds'?"

"No.... But..... Oh Eriol..... It's soooo expensive, I wouldn't feel right making you spend so much for dinner!"

"Don't worry about it."

"But it's only our first date! You shouldn't-" Eriol put his index finger against her lips.

"Sh..... I'm rich too, remember?"

"But-"

"Come on." Eriol pulled her in, although all of her protests. "And stop protesting, soon you'll be holding up a sign and saying 'no more dinner'."

"Hmph!"

"Table for 2 under Eriol Hirigazawa." The host led the two to the table, Eriol still holding Tomoyo's hand. "And don't just order water and a salad. Get whatever you want."

20 minutes and 30 protests later, they finally ordered dinner, Tomoyo upset at what Eriol had ordered for her. Her looked at her and lightly kicked her leg. She looked up at him.

"Come on, smile."

"How am I supposed to? You ordered me a $50 dinner."

"So? Stop worrying about it!"

"I have to pay for at least half!"

Eriol smirked. "You're so paranoid."

"What?! Am not!"

"If you weren't so paranoid, we wouldn't still be fighting over dinner."

"Hmph!"

"Li-kun's gotten to you."

"Shut up!"

"Oh yea.... He has." Tomoyo growled, and it was left there. She looked over to the dancing floor and smirked. 

"Ok, I'll leave it there if you dance with me."

"Well, um.... I don't know how to dance..."

"GASP! The talented Eriol Hirigazawa doesn't know how to dance. SHOCKER!"

"All right then Ms. Daidouji, since you're so talented, you teach me how to dance."

"Sorry, I don't educate asses."

"Hm.... I don't see a tail." Eriol stood up to look, then grinned. He held out his hand. "I promise my hooves won't crush your foot. Tomoyo sighed and took his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

"Okay.... Um, put your arms around my waist...."

"Like this?" Eriol put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Uh.... Um..... Yes....." Tomoyo stuttered blushing. She already had her hand on his shoulder. "Well, I guess I have to lead you, although the guys usually d-" 

Suddenly, they began moving to the music with Eriol leading. Tomoyo smiled, as she realized what Eriol had done. He had played stupid. She should have known, what kind of englishman did not know how to dance? She hit his shoulder with the hand that was on it.

"What?"

"You liar! You are an ass."

"Half an ass."

"Nope, you fully are. Why did you lie?"

"To tick you off."

"Ass."

"I have a feeling that's gonna be my new name."

"You bet ya."

The song ended and they were informed dinner was ready. They went back to the table and began eating their $50 dinner, Tomoyo still calling him an ass during their conversation. They finished, paid the bill, then Eriol began walking her home. They reached her home and stopped in front.

"Well, I guess this is it..." Eriol said as he stopped in front of her gate, Tomoyo facing him.

"Yea, I guess so..." Tomoyo smiled. _"I wonder what kind o kiss this will be this-"_

Eriol bent over to face her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Ass...."

Eriol grinned. "I'd like to see you again... You know, on a date..."

"Me too..... How about next Wednesday?"

"Sure."

"Okay, see you at school..." Tomoyo ran up to her door then turned around to wave at him. He waved back, then she closed the door. He began walking away as two old ladies passed by him.

"Aw.... Young love."

Tomoyo walked inside and ran upstairs into her bedroom, flew onto her bed, and screamed in her pillow, she was so happy. Then she realized something was missing.....

"Momo!" Tomoyo ran downstairs into her grandmother's room and got momo from her grandmother. Momo was wearing one of Tomoyo's many creations. It was a dress with peach colored puffy sleeves, an orange base, and orange and peach striped skirt. "Hey Momo! Was she good today?"

"Yes, she takes after you." Her grandmother said.

Tomoyo snorted. "Ok, thank you grandma...."

"How was your date?"

"Great. Thank you." Tomoyo smiled and walked out with Momo in her arms. "So... What do you want to do the rest of the night Momo? Try on clothes? That's exactly what I was thinking...."

  


AN: Please review! I'll have the next chapter up next weekend.


	4. Guess who?

Author's notes: Hello everyone! Thank you for all your reviews!!! Here's the fourth chapter!!!

Finding a Miracle: Chapter four

Tomoyo was running, running where, she did not know. She followed where her heart would take her, and the noises too. Momo's loud wail

echoed through the white hallways as she ran to find her precious baby. She finally found a door in one of the halls never ending maze of

white halls. She opened the door as everything turned black in the bedroom. She walked into the bedroom towards the bed where she found

baby Momo lying in the bed. Tomoyo smiled and went out to touch the smiling baby girl that was kicking playfully in her bed. But as soon

as Tomoyo's hand touched Momo's cheek, she began to melt away, only leaving her in flesh.

"No!!!!!!"

Tomoyo shot up. "No!"

Tomoyo panted harshly and touched her chest. Her shirt was damp from her sweat. She wiped off her forehead that was still releasing sweat.

She moved and got off of her bed, pausing for a moment before walking to Momo's crib. She smiled when she saw she was still asleep, looking

as adorable as possible. She smiled when she went to touch her face, but stopped, just making sure. She turned to look at her clock, to see it

was 4:30 in the morning. She sighed. She knew she wasn't going to get any more sleep, so she decided to go downstairs and make some

breakfast, then get ready. She was kind of excited too, because today she was going on a date with Eriol today. She sighed as she began to sip

her cup of chocolate milk. She sighed as she felt the smooth, sweet tasting liquid run down her throat. It was just a dream. It was all a dream.

She finally ate her cereal and drank the rest of her chocolate milk, she began getting ready, looking at herself in the mirror. She had changed a

lot since she was 10 years old.

She was now a bit taller, she had cut her hair to her shoulders, with a bit of scars from her childhood fun years on her legs. Luckily they didn't

show too bad, so it didn't look bad with her blue and gray uniform. She smiled. She looked inside the bassinet to find Momo still asleep. She

went to touch her, still a little frightened. Her hand impacted the Momo's stomach. She opened one eye and was relieved to see she didn't melt.

She smiled and kissed her forehead as Momo turned, her lips moving closed then open again. Tomoyo walked out of her bedroom door.

_________________________________________________

"Ack!!!! I'm gonna be late!!!!!" Now, you might think this is the most kawaii cardcaptor in the world, but it's really…. "I got to hurry and take

Momo downstairs! Crap! It's ten to five! I haven't even done my hair…..!"

_________________________________________________

Eriol began walking up the pathway of Tomoyo's mansion and looked at his watch. "Hm…. I'm ten minutes early, oh well, she should be

ready, she's not Sakura….." Eriol walked up to the Daidouji household and rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal a tall redhead with

shades on and a black suit.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I am here to pick up Tomoyo Daidouji for her date."

"Oh, please wait a moment, she's just leaving the young mistress to her grandmother."

"What do you mean by 'young mistress'?"

"The newest addition to the family."

"Oh, I didn't know her mother had another child."

"She didn't."

Eriol stood there, stunned. Obviously, if Tomoyo's mother didn't have a child, and her grandmother either, then that only leaves….. "Excuse

me, I um, forgot something in my car…."

"All right." Eriol walked out of the house when the bodyguard realized…. "Wait a minute! He's only fifteen and she's only fourteen! Wait!"

"Senrita, where is my date, I thought I just heard his voice…."

"He um…. Went outside, miss."

"Oh, I wonder why…." Tomoyo began walking out. "I'll go catch up with him." Tomoyo began running outside as she saw the storm clouds

cover Tomoeda. She looked ahead and saw Eriol walking away sulkily. "Eriol wait!" Eriol kept walking, so Tomoyo ran up to him. "Eriol, what's

wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Why didn't you tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

"About your daughter!"

"My….. Daughter?" Tomoyo looked at him in confusion. "My…. Daughter?"

"Yea, you know, the 'new mistress' as your bodyguard says. How could you not tell me! Have you even told Sakura? Li-kun?"

"No…. I haven't told them about Momo, but, let me explain….."

"I think your bodyguard did all the explaining for you. Do you even care about anything? Don't you care about your friend's feelings after they

find out about her and that you never told them? What about sakura? She sure as hell will be a lot worse then me, and I'm in love with you!"

Tomoyo stood, shocked. "You…. You love me?"

"I don't know anymore, because I obviously don't know the girl I fell in love with. The girl I fell in love with was funny, smart, kind, and not a

liar like you have been. I bet you never even liked me!"

Thunder clashed and it began raining. Eriol turned his back on Tomoyo and began walking away. "Well, you know what? You obviously don't

love me! Because if you did, you wouldn't be the coward I'm seeing running away from me now!" Tomoyo watched as Eriol walked away, never

stopping or looking back. Tomoyo then collapsed on the grass and began crying, never caring how wet she was getting.

"Miss…. Miss? Come on, get up. Let's get you inside before you catch a cold."

"I really don't care right now." Tomoyo commented as her bodyguard picked her up and carried her inside.

Tomoyo watched, with tears in her red, puffy eyes, Momo playing on her comforter. She cracked a smile as she looked down at the precious little girl lying on her bed, kicking her feet. "She seems to be doing that a lot lately…." Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Tomoyo jumped but tried not to hurt Momo. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal her mother. "Tomoyo, there's a young man at the door for you…. Do you want me to let them in?"

"Yes, I'll be down in a moment…. Watch Momo for me?"

"Of course." 

Tomoyo walked past her mother and began running downstairs, hoping it was Eriol. When Tomoyo reached the door she didn't find whom she was hoping to find. It was Syaoran, looking very nervous. "Li-kun?"

"Hello Daidouji-san, um….. I have a question for you……"

"What is it?"

"Well, um…. I needed to know…." Tomoyo became white. What if Eriol had told him? "Um….. How would Sakura like to be proposed to…. I

mean, you know, the place and the moment. Her fantasy engagement."

Tomoyo was relieved. "After sex."

"Ok….. WHAT?!"

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho! I'm just kidding Li-kun…. She always dreamt of being in the park in a cherry blossom tree and being asked."

"Ok, thank you Daidouji-san." Syaoran said as he walked down the pathway with his hands in his pockets and began walking home. Tomoyo sighed as she closed the door and leaned against it, disappointed.

"Figures, life doesn't always have fairy tale endings." Tomoyo began walking upstairs and played with Momo until she had to go to bed.

AN: Sorry, I know, I'm mean, but I'll have the next chapter up soon! Promise! Please review!


	5. Find out

AN: Hello everyone! Sorry if the text is unusual, It's a new program I have….. he heh…. Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't been able to thank my loyal readers, so, here ya go!!! This chapter is dedicated to:

blozzomz 

Hina

Yokki

Fuu

AnGeLgURl

Litanya

purple azures 

kao

midnight blue 

Dana Daidouji

Lavender-Lilacs

Tomoyo-chan

sailorstarwinter

Kazeshi

Well, I believe that's it. I'm sorry if I didn't type you guys in…. I'd start writing the story after I finished the chapter before, this is actually the only one I remembered to go and put those in…… (Also cause I barely started!) Gomen nasai about my thank you's to my readers and for making this story kind of a sad one….. And it gets worse! Ack! Drama drama drama…… Don't worry! It will still be E+T!!! This chapter is mostly S+S, but something's gonna happen……

This chapter is also dedicated to my friend Mike Desandro, I just told him I liked him, and he's okay with that, but I hope our friendship can still be as strong as before….. *_*

Chapter 5

The next day, it was announced that Eriol and Tomoyo were not the second most kawaii couple in high school, (AN: Sakura and Syaoran being the first…. *_*) to everyone's dismay. Sakura had been really disappointed when she heard the news. She had really hope that Eriol would have been Tomoyo's first boyfriend. Sakura was on the roof, looking down at Tomoyo, sitting on a bench, reading, all alone. Suddenly…..

"Are you ok?"

"Eip!" Sakura turned around to see Syaoran standing there, grinning at her. "Syao-kun! You scared me!"

"Gomen Saku-chan…. What are you looking at?" Syaoran moved over to where Sakura was standing and looked over the side at the bench where Tomoyo's figure could be seen. "I see…."

"I'm worried about her Syaoran…" Sakura sighed, leaning against the edge with her arms crossed. "She's been seeming so out of it lately…. And with Eriol-kun and her breaking up, it's worse…"

Syaoran nodded. "Eriol seems to be carrying on well…. But he has fooled us before."

Sakura giggled when she saw Syaoran scowl and his arms sag. "Syao-kun! You look so goofy!"

"Well, you look it 24/7!"

Sakura put her acting into set. She added some tears for the effect. "You-you don't love me anymore….. Do you? Because I always look goofy?"

"N-No! I-I was just messing around with you, Saku-chan! I still love you! Please don't cry! I'm the goofy one! I'm sorry!" Syaoran began to panic when Sakura began covering her eyes with her hands and pretending to cry.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (AN: That's how a cry goes….. I just realized that…*_*') Sakura "Pretended" to cry.

Syaoran went to hug Sakura, when she looked up and smiled. "Why you little!"

"Eep!"

Knocks echoed through the Daidouji house hold as Tomoyo ran through the halls. "I'm coming!" Tomoyo opened the door and saw Sakura standing, smiling. "Sorry, my mother gave all the servants the day off."

"That's okay…. Can I come in?"

"Mmmmmmmmm……." Momo! She was still in the living room!"

"What was that Tomoyo?"

"Um…." Tomoyo was thinking frantically. "I was saying Mmmmmm, as in you could come in….."

"Oh, ok." Sakura took off her sweater and put it on the chair next to the door. "Oh my gosh! Guess what I did to Syaoran today!"

"He he he he he he he!!!!!"

"There it is again!" Sakura turned to Tomoyo who's back was to her.

"Um…. Yea, I was laughing, I bet it's funny! He he he heh!"

"Hm….. Okay, well, I was on the room because I was watching….. Some birds when Syaoran-"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Tomoyo grew pale. Sakura stared right at Tomoyo. "I know you didn't do that…." Sakura began walking down the halls to the living room where the noise came from. Sakura walked in and found Momo laying on a pillow on the couch. "Tomoyo, who's she?"

"Um…. Sakura, there's something I have to tell you…."

"Does this have anything to do with why you've been spacy lately?"

"Yes, let me explain……" So Tomoyo did. She explained how she found Momo, her mother and her's deal, and Eriol finding about Momo causing their break up.

"My god! Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed. "You should tell him all this! He thinks she's really your child!"

"He wouldn't even listen to me!" Tomoyo protested.

"Have you tried calling him?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"No…."

"Well then call him!"

"No! I'm not going to call him! If he doesn't want to be with me because he thinks I have a kid and he won't listen to me in person, then I'm not going to call him to explain!"

Tomoyo couldn't believe she was doing this. She heard the rings in the phone echo into her ear as Sakura looked at her desperately. Tomoyo heard something pick up. It was his answering machine. Tomoyo just hung up, not hearing Eriol saying "hello" into the phone. "He wasn't home."

"Why didn't you leave a message?"

"I didn't want to."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You two getting back together is as hopeless as me finding a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow."

"Well, Sakura, I distinctly remember SOMEONE who could barely blurt out 'I Love You'!"

"Hey, don't put down Syao-kun, he's a very shy person."

They both stared at each other then laughed hysterically.

"Bye Sakura-chan! See you tomorrow!" Tomoyo Smiled as she waved goodbye to Sakura as she began to walk home.

AN: Sorry, for now I'm going to leave it here. I'm sorry. I didn't update last week, I was having difficulties. L (in my life) I might release the sixth chapter this weekend if I finish. J OK! Bye!


	6. He finds out

AN: Hello everyone! I'm soooo sorry! I'm finally getting on track for the story! So no more delays! I swear! Well, I think this story's going to be finished soon… And I have some stories in my mind of what to do… "You are not alone" is my Michael Jackson. Okay, on with the story!

Chapter 6: He's sorry

Tomoyo woke up once again from the same nightmare she had been having for the previous weeks. She leaned over to slam her alarm, but realized it hadn't gone off, but it would in a couple of moments. She turned it off, then got up and went to look at Momo. Tomoyo smiled as she went to touch Momo, not afraid to anymore, realizing they were only nightmares. But Momo's mouth wasn't moving like it would when she moved Momo's hair aside, or moved. But Tomoyo didn't notice and went into her bathroom to get ready.

"I just… Don't understand… Why would they break up all of a sudden?" Rika pondered the group consisting of Chiharu, Sakura, Syaoran, Takashi, and Naoko. Eriol and Tomoyo hadn't arrived yet.

"I heard that…" WHAM! Chiharu hit him upside the head.

"What he means is he doesn't know…" Chiharu said, sweat dropping. "Sakura-chan, you should know, you're Tomoyo's best friend… Do you know anything?"

Sakura froze. "Um… No… I don't have the slightest clue…"

"That's too bad…" Naoko replied. "Maybe it's something in the atmosphere…"

"Sakura, can I talk to you for a moment?" Syaoran grabbed her and and Sakura yelped as he pulled her away. They finally stopped outside. "You're keeping something…"

"Um… What do you mean Syao-kun…?" Sakura asked innocently, looking at him with a tilted head.

"Damnit Sakura, don't play games, I can see right through you! I've known and loved you for five years and I know you like a book."

"It's really been five years, huh? That's funny, time flies by so fast…"

"And don't try to change the subject. Tell me the truth. What happened between them?"

Sakura sighed. "Promise not to tell anyone?" Syaoran nodded. "Okay… One day Tomoyo was walking home by herself and heard a noise in the dumpster. It turned out to be a baby. So, she took it home and took care of it. Then Eriol found out about the baby and thought she gave birth to the baby, when in truths she's like a big sister."

"So that explains why Eriol said nothing cause he thinks she was keeping the supposed 'pregnancy' a secret, so didn't say anything…"

"And didn't say anything because he loves her-" Sakura slapped her hands over her mouth. "Oops…"

Syaoran grinned. "Ah… Predictable Cherry Blossom…"

"Shut up."

Tomoyo was looking down at the ground as she began walking down the halls. When she reached her classroom she didn't notice someone in front of her, causing her and this person to run into each other and fall down, him on top of her.

"Oops, I'm so sorry…" Tomoyo looked up to see Eriol right on top of her. They stared at each other for a while, then Eriol got off of on top of her.

__

Meanwhile…

"Aw! He got off of her!" Sakura exclaimed as she and the rest of the group watched Eriol and Tomoyo collide and land in an intimate position.

"Eri-Hirrigazawa-kun…" Tomoyo said grabbing her things off of the ground and bowing in apology.

"It's all right Daidouji-san." Eriol replied a little too cooly as he walked into their classroom. Outside it sounded calm and cooly, but inside he was breaking apart inside.

Tomoyo began walking into the classroom but paused in the doorway. "Oh, Eriol…"

School was in session and they were taking a pop math quiz, to Sakura's displeasure, when an announcement was made over the intercom. "Daidouji Tomoyo, Daidouji Tomoyo please come up to the office immediately."

Everyone looked at Tomoyo and she froze, looking at Sakura, and then began packing her things. She got a pink slip from the teacher and began walking down the hallways to the office to see her mother standing there. "What's wrong?!"

Sonomi looked at her daughter with sadness, worry, and grief in her eyes. "Tomoyo, maybe we should talk in the car…"

Tomoyo nodded, but noticed her mother had tears in her eyes, which was odd. They walked to the limo and got in. As soon as they got in, Tomoyo turned to her mother. "What's wrong?"

"Your Grandmother went upstairs today to go check on Momo, and…" Sonomi paused. "She noticed that Momo wasn't breathing. So, she called an ambulance, and they were able to get her breathing again but it turns out that her heart is three times larger then it's supposed to be, and is squeezing and suffocating her lungs. Now, there's two things we can do, and I have decided to leave the choice up to you, and I'll support them. Either we can just let her live the remainder of her life with her heart, or she can get an operation and give her a new heart from babies that have died from natural causes and organ were donated to help other children, but she could die from that procedure. Which would you rather do?"

"If she would have to die, I'd rather her die from trying to keep her alive than knowing that we didn't try to keep her alive." Tomoyo replied, letting everything sink in.

"Well, either way, she'll die a Daidouji, and your little sister."

Tomoyo nodded. "Wait… What?"

Sonomi smiled as she held out a packet of papers. "I adopted her this morning, officially. She is now your little sister."

Tomoyo smiled largely and hugged her mom. "Thank you!"

__

Lunch time at Seijou High…

Eriol was sitting under a cherry blossom tree, eating his lunch, too deep in his thoughts to notice someone walked up.

"You asshole!"

Eriol looked up. "Ah, it is my cute descendant."

Syaoran glared. "You broke up with Tomoyo because you thought she had a daughter? How low can you get?"

"No, I boke up with her because she kept her pregnancy a secret!"

"Tomoyo was never pregnant." Syaoran said. Eriol looked up surprised, speechless, so Syaoran went on. "The baby that you thought was Tomoyo had she FOUND on the street in a dumpster, and has been mothering it. For god sakes, Tomoyo's a VIRGIN! How could she have a kid? So thanks to you you lost the girl you loved and who loved you back." Syaoran then slapped his hand over his mouth. _"Damnit Sakura! I love you but I don't want to turn into you!"_

"She- She loves me?" Eriol asked.

"Yes…" Syaoran grumbled.

"Oh my god! What the hell have I done!?"

__

"Now I know what Touya goes through…" Syaoran thought.

"I have to do something…" Eriol was trying to think. 

Syaoran sighed. "Sakura's worried about Tomoyo, because she left school, so we're going to go see her after school, you can come with us and try to talk to her."

"Thank you cute little descendant. How can I ever repay you?" Eriol smiled.

"Start by stop calling me 'cute little descendant'…"

Tomoyo sighed as she sat in one of the lounge chairs and rested her head against the end of the back. Momo was not in the OR, in chances of her life being saved. It was a six hour procedure, so she had to wait six hours. Suddenly the tune of "Papercut" began playing. She grabbed her phone, pressed the correct button, then answered.

"Hello?"

"Tomoyo-chan! Where are you?!"

"I'm at the hospital…"

"The hospital?!"

"Yes, Momo needs an operation, a fatal one at that…"

"I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan, we'll be over there in asap…"

"No Sakura… It's okay-" Dial tone. Tomoyo sighed. At least she'll have the company of the Kawaiiest couple in Tomoeda… "_Well, they weren't going to be here anytime soon,"_ she thought, "_Might as well try to rest…"_

It took Tomoyo a while, but she finally was able to finally fall asleep. What she didn't know that during her sleep Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol arrive, and were devising a plan.

"Maybe you should phone message her?" Sakura suggested.

"No… Not really romantic… How about you throw chocolates at her, point, laugh, then eat her face off of the chocolate?" Sakura and Eriol looked at Syaoran annoyingly. "Or maybe not…"

Eriol snapped. "I got it! I'll sing this song we were dancing to on our first date!"

"But, how will she hear it? And where will the music come from?" Eriol grinned at her. "Oh no no no, use your own magic, I don't want to get caught!"

"Come on Sakura! Don't you want Tomoyo to be happy?" Eriol asked.

"Yea Sakura, or are you jealous?" Syaoran jokingly raised his eyebrow.

Sakura, feeling cornered, began laughing nervously. "Eh heh heh, of course not Syao-kun… Um, we'd need the song and voice card, right Eriol?"

Eriol and Syaoran looked at each other and grinned, if only they had Takashi…

Tomoyo began feeling herself wake up from a noise… a song? Her eyes fluttered open to look around…

"Another day has gone,

I'm still all alone.

How could this be?

You're not here with me.

You never said good-bye,

Someone tell me why?

Did you have to go?

And leave my world so cold."

Tomoyo began to recognize that song, but it sounded different. It wasn't Michael Jackson singing, it sounded like…

"Everyday I sit and ask myself,

how did love slip away?

Something whispers in my ears and says,

You are not alone.

For I am here with you.

Though you're far away,

I'm here to stay.

But you're not alone,

For I am here with you.

Though we're far apart,

You're always in my heart.

But you're not alone."

Eriol rounded the corner and smiled at Tomoyo, while Sakura and Syaoran were smiling behind him. Only the people in the lobby could hear the music and Eriol singing.

"'Lone, 'Lone.

Why, 'lone.

Just the other night,  
I thought I heard you cry.  
Asking me to come,  
And hold you in my arms.  
I can hear your prayers,  
Your burdens I will bear.  
But first I need your hand,  
Then forever can begin."

Eriol walked up to Tomoyo and grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She was then against him now, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, still singing to the song.

"Everyday I sit and ask myself,  
How did love slip away?  
Something whispers in my ear and says,  
That you are not alone.  
For I am here with you.  
Though you're far away,  
I am here to stay.  
For you are not alone,  
For I am here with you.  
Though we're far apart,  
You're always in my heart.  
For you are not alone."

Tomoyo's eyes began filling up with tears as she began seeing everything Eriol was trying to say. The tears began to over flow onto her cheeks and he wiped them away, and he was STILL singing.

"Whisper three words and I'll come runnin',  
And girl you know that I'll be there.  
I'll be there.  
You are not alone,  
For I am here with you.  
Though you're far away,  
I am here to stay.  
For you are not alone,  
For I am here with you.  
Though we're far apart,  
You're always in my heart.  
For you are not alone,  
For I am here with you.  
Though you're far away,  
I am here to stay.  
For you are not alone,  
For I am here with you.  
Though we're far apart,  
You're always in my heart.  
For you are not alone..."

Then Eriol brought his lips to Tomoyo's, bringing her into a soft, passionate kiss. Her tears were still flowing, and he could taste them in their kiss. He pulled away, ignoring the applause happening in the background.

"Tomoyo, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for everything I did, I was just… I was just scared. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you so much, I truly do, and I know you love me too. I just hope you'll forgive me for being an idiot. Please forgive me?"

"I…" Tomoyo paused. "I…"

AN: He he he… 4 pages AND a cliff hanger… I love being a writter. ^_^


	7. I love you

AN: Hello everyone! I'm sorry I didn't update… But I wasn't home all weekend… so… you know how it is… Eh he he he heh… Anyway, this is the last chapter…. L But I enjoyed writing it, so that's what matters, right? My next story should be up by the end of July, because I will be one vacation for three weeks and come back a week before my birthday… So, I want to thank all of my fans of this story, and I hope you like my next story… I think I'll make it an E+T, I'm sure I will… I'll post the Story title and all the info on the page thingy that you can see my bio and stories… Well, yea… Ok, well, on with the story!

Chapter 7: I love you.

"I…" Tomoyo paused. "I… I forgive you…" Eriol smiled and bent down and kissed Tomoyo again. Tomoyo pulled back. "Wait a minute… How did you find out I love you?"

"My cute little decendant…"

"Hey! You said you'd stop calling me that!"

Tomoyo and Eriol sweatdropped and Sakura tried to hold Syaoran's attempt to choke Eriol. "Looks like Syaoran's inheriting Sakura's habits…"

"Hey! What's up with everyone thinking I always blurt things out!?" Sakura exclaimed, finally calming Syaoran down.

"Because you do Sakura… But you're so kawaii when you realize what you do…!" Tomoyo explained, getting all starry eyed. Sakura sweatdropped and began laughing nervously.

"Eh he he he he heh…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (An: I realized that everything isn't separated well, so…)

It's now less than an hour until the procedure is over. Eriol is sitting beside Tomoyo, while Tomoyo's head is on Eriol's shoulder and his is on top of her head, sleeping. Sakura is sitting on Syaoran's lap, sleeping, while Syaoran is awake, stroking Sakura's hair. Sakura stirred, then opened up her eyes. 

"What time is it?"

"Eleven P.M."

"Oh no! Touya and Papa must be worried! I-" Sakura began panicking.

"Sakura, don't worry, I called your father and told him we were at the hospital with Tomoyo, and that you would most likely spend the night at her house…" Syaoran explained. _"I also asked him something else…"_

"Oh, thanks Syao-kun!" Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"You're welcome my cherry blossom…" Syaoran sighed. "You know I love you, right?"

"No! I didn't know that!" Sakura grinned.

"I'm trying to be serious Sakura…" Syaoran mummbled.

Sakura stopped grinning. "What is it?"

"Uhhh…" Syaoran paused, then took her hand. He slipped a ring that had a gold band and a semi-large diamond in the center onto her wedding finger. She gasped, realizing it. "Will you marry me?"

She put her hand over her mouth as she began crying. "Yes…"

"Yes?"

"Yes!" Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waste and twirrled her around in the waiting room.

"Kawaii!" Syaoran and Sakurapaused and turned around to se that Eriol and Tomoyo hadn't been asleep, they had been pretending, and not to mention she was holding her…

"Gimme that video camera Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed as she began chasing Tomoyo for the video camera as Syaoran and Eriol leaned against each other for support as they sweatdropped. Those were their girlfriends starting a commotion and that didn't make them feel good…

"Sonomi Daidouji…" The doctor called out. Sonomi stood up and walked towards the doctor. "Mrs. Daidouji, I would like to tell you that the procedure was successful, and that Momo Daidouji will be released in a week."

"Oh! Thank you! That it wonderful news! Thank you doctor!" Sonomi ran over to her daughter and hugged her. "Momo made it through! She's going to live!"

Tomoyo began crying as she hugged her mother back. Sakura hugged the both of then, and so did Eriol. Sakura leaned over and pulled Syaoran into the group hug also. Everything was perfect. Everything was fine, nothing was wrong anymore…

**__**

Finished

AN: Was that an okay ending? I'm sorry, I didn't really know how to end it… ^_^' Ok, please review, and thank you for all of the support…


End file.
